Bloody and Reaching
by Salvatore Shan NW
Summary: Oneshots. But they're not meant to be funny like my other ones. They're shorter too! Not just the soulmates. Minor characters too.
1. Bloody And Reaching

**Bloody And Reaching**

You know, I really can't be bothered to write new stories at the moment. I'm having a one-shot and poetry craze at the mo, so that's why most of my new stuff on here is poems.  
It's stupidly easy to guess who this is about. Hope you like it.

* * *

How can you love someone that doesn't exist? Well, I do. Don't ask me how, but I do. I can't even remember when it started – I guess the feeling was always there.  
I would sit and think. Think about _him_. I don't know who he is or what he looks like but I knew with all my heart that he loves me too.

We would be forever looking into the night – searching for a glance of each other, long since forgetting what each other looked like. Except I don't really believe that. I know he's looking for me with urgency, because he remembers me.

Am I insane? Most probably. But a country girl like me can't help but hope. I spend days dreaming about him – trying to conjure up any image of him in my mind. I don't even know why I love him, except I know that if he ever steps out of line I will forgive him wholeheartedly.

And soon the pieces of the puzzle fell into place, slowly bit by bit, and I began to remember why I love him. Because… he's beautiful, good-natured, courageous and strong. He shines with a brighter light and looks almost like an angel. He's clever and mysterious and everything I want to be. Everything I want to _know_.

Somewhere out there, he's looking for me. But, on my part, there are chains holding me down. The world is too vast to search for something that's a distant memory. No, not something. _Someone_.  
His name… I wonder what it is. I spend hours trying to think of it. But no. A blank.

When I think about, I wonder why we love each other. We've never met. Or have we? This always leads me to a dead-end, but I like to think that some day we did. I like to think like that even if I know it's not true.  
I shut my eyes and prepare to dream. Except the last time I dreamt, I wrote a note. A note to myself. But I'm sure I didn't write it myself. Maybe it was my subconscious mind – sleep-writing.

I don't understand what I wrote. It told me something about rivers. I don't remember dreaming about water. I remember dreaming about _him_.  
I sigh, dramatically, and fall back on my bed. I love someone that doesn't exist. How can you love someone that you probably conjured up out of thin air? He doesn't exist, not really.

I answer the snappy voice in my head. _Because if he didn't exist, he wouldn't have a name. _But I reason with myself. If you can't _remember_ his name, how can he _have_ a name?  
This is an illusion and I'm hurting myself in the process. I'm not going anywhere, locking myself inside my own mind and throwing away the key.

If he exists, he'd have found you by now. He'd be with you like he promised. He was supposed to be there.  
I curl myself up into a ball and rest my head on my knees. _That's right. And if he doesn't find me… what's left there to do?_

He'll hurt you. Just like he did before. He'll be the death of you.  
_But I want to see him. I love him. I don't care what he does, so long as I _see_ him.  
_The sharp voice in my head dies down – the voice of reason. I couldn't care. Wouldn't care.

I reach out with my palm in the direction of the window. My hands are bleeding where I've torn out my heart. My eyes are wide, my breathing comes fast. I want to see him… I _need_ to see him… I can't bear to be without him.  
Blood drips onto my bed. Except it's not real. It's another illusion. Inside I'm torn and dying. Outside, I'm perfectly fine.

But if I have to spend one more year without him – I swear I couldn't live. Not for the world.

There's a thud in my chest, as if my heart's trying to break free from its cage. I swallow thickly and try to call for help. Instead I'm calling for him. He has no name. He has no face. But he'll save me. I know he will.

I'm calling for him. Crying with tears I can't withhold. I pray that this is a dream and I'll wake up to see him by my side. But that couldn't happen. He has so much to do – so many more places to look. He doesn't know where to find me…

Buried alive in these feelings that don't add up. I cannot see his face. I cannot hear his voice. I cannot speak his name.  
My hands are bloody and reaching. Reaching for eternity, for a hand to hold my own. For _his_ hand. Looking to caress his face, to run fingers through fine, golden hair. Ready to pull him down and kiss.

To break a never-ending cycle that cannot come undone.  
I'm gasping for breath. _The least we can do is try._ Especially when all I want is him...  
I hold onto the thought of him finding me, never to throw it away. And I'm dying here in my bedroom, pleading with God to see him someday.  
Even though, when I see him, I'm doomed.


	2. Flying Into The Sun

**Flying Into The Sun**

A minor character one-shot. See if you can guess who this is…

* * *

The wind ruffles my hair, passing my body as if I'm a fish in water – forever jumping, diving, gliding. It's heaven. And it's mine now. Considering the circumstances, I'm surprised I'm taking this so well. But I can choose. It's my life and I decide now.

The chink and rattle of equipment. I look down to see my kid sister waving at me, along with her new boyfriend. The two of them are grinning. They're all dressed up in winter clothes and look like a bunch of Eskimos. I suppress a laugh, which isn't too hard as the wind roars over the pounding of my wings.

I love to fly. It's the ultimate thrill – the ultimate high. My legs I don't miss – who wants to walk when they can whistle past the clouds? Who would dare contradict me on something I love so much? The mountains are not lost to me. I've gained a whole new world.

The sky is mine to explore now. The world is my oyster. I can enjoy it, I can lavish in it. The highest thing around.

I think about _her_. Who gave this gift to me. And my heart feels broken – it's pounding somewhere inside of me, but I can't hear it over the memories we shared. I miss her. She wasn't the one person I was to share my life with – my soulmate – but she was a good enough substitute. I loved her.

And I know that she loved me. After finding out what she was… after angering her… after stringing her along, she still couldn't let me go. It was illegal for her people – she knew. The penalty was death. But she could never hurt me. It wasn't in her heart. She could do terrible things, and did do them too. But she made up for them.

I dive. Warmth is spilling from my eyes. But I won't cry. How can a bird cry?  
I'm perched atop a mountain peak – looking out over the land. I'd like to stay here. The view's spectacular.  
From here the castle in the distance is shimmering in the afternoon sun – sending pools of glistening light in every direction. The black exterior no longer looks uninviting and hostile, but rich and elegant.  
Worthy of its ruler.

_And worthy of my sister. _I can't imagine her playing football here, though. I can't imagine her even wearing her normal jeans and shirt combination. This land reeks of nobility and she'll have to keep her mind on the money.

I try to catch a glimpse of her. It isn't hard. She's half way up a rock face the other side of the valley – I can see that with my new eyes.  
Her long fox-coloured hair is blowing in the slight breeze, her blue coat is shining and the fur enclosing the hood is rustling softly like an animal pelt.  
An import from Outside. Courtesy of a Jean McCartney, who's living it up in Florida and enjoying the heat.  
Winter coats? From Florida? I wonder how Jean managed it.

_Why does my sister stay here?_  
I wonder that. I want my parents, I want TV, I want normality again. Most of all I want to be away from the place my girlfriend lost her life.  
But there's this feeling of comfort and welcome here that I can't ignore. Ever since the sun started shining, I've felt the beginning of a new life.

The sun is setting on the time of darkness. And soon all that will be left standing is the victors.  
My sister looses her footing. She's falling. The safety rope snags and holds. She's hanging in midair.  
I imagine her laughing and want to laugh along too.

I know her soulmate is. I'm glad for her. Imagine – my sister has a boyfriend! I'm proud of you, kid.  
You deserve it.  
I look out at the sun, shining brighter than ever in this land that had ignored it for so long.  
Did I deserve to lose _her_? I wonder. Because, this pain is really strong, it's hard to imagine she wasn't my soulmate after all.

My wings pound against the air and I'm up, once more, in the sky. I want to _belong_ again – no more sad thoughts. More fun, life's too short to wallow in what could have been.  
I smile. It's all I can manage.  
Here, where I am, I'm up with the clouds. In a small bubble of happiness.  
A creature of splendour, that's what I am now.  
Beautiful. Powerful. And…  
I look to my sister once more. She's on the ground. She's with her soulmate. They're kissing.

I swerve and bank to the left. It's not my place to spy.  
I fly into the sun, shutting my eyes and letting its rays wash over me.  
A creature of splendour…  
Beautiful. Powerful. And…  
_Proud_.


	3. Security

**Security**

I love playing the guessing game. But these are so easy, I bet you know who they are. If you don't, I'm sorry.

* * *

_Safe_. Bordered and rimmed with men in black suits on all side. Undeniably safe.  
But why do I feel so alone? Like there's this hole inside of me, screaming to be filled. It screams louder when I'm with _him_.

I turn to look at the boy on my right. No, not a boy. A fine excuse for a man. I shudder deliciously. I know I should control my feelings, but I can't. He looks so damn gorgeous when he's serious.  
He's caught me staring. I snap my face away in time.  
He's nineteen. And he will be forever. Nothing to be done about that. He's watching me with calculating eyes.

I can feel my cheeks burning. But I put my mind in action mode. Another day, another mission. And I'll always be by his side.  
He's holding a gun like it's a part of him. My eyes can't help but wander over him again. It's a wonder that I've never felt this lust for him before. In our line of work, we're always together.  
Why so strong now?

He's tall and elegant, his hair is long and brown – pulled up into a small ponytail, and his eyes are mischievous and always laughing… but only when he's with me. Otherwise, they're just cold and serious. Business-like and formal.  
I turn away before he catches me staring again.

I wonder why I'm in the centre of all this security. I'm not important. But I'm the only girl on the team. I scowl. They know I can handle myself… just because I'm _half_…  
I fold my arms as the mass of bodies comes to a complete halt. I sniff and turn to face to the left – in the opposite direction of _him_.

He only notices me fully when I ignore him. It grabs his attention. He blinks furiously for a few seconds, and then a roar breaks up the group.  
Though someone's yelling 'hold your positions', it's not working. People are running, shooting, diving, screaming and crying out.

I'm not. My gaze is locked with _his_. We're standing in the centre of the pandemonium and we can't move.  
"You guys, look out!" cries a guy over by a signpost – hiding behind it and shooting out at whatever has caused the riot.

I look a second too late.  
There's a bullet coming right for me. It's silver.  
There's firing on the enemy's side. They're shooting at us. We're breaking up. We're done for. Rule one is to stay in a group. You never _ever_ run off…  
_Damn_ rookies.

I'll pay for it with my life. The bullet's aiming for my head. I knew I shouldn't take along these newbies. They had practised shielding and passed. They were failing miserably in action.

But _he_ wouldn't _let_ me die. He, the only one other than me with experience, dived on top of me – pulling me to the ground with him. The bullet whistled through the air. All was still.  
Except my beating heart and the massacre going on around us.

He's gasping for breath. His right hand is clutching my bare arm. Skin on skin. I can feel a tickling sensation there. Fizzling… I feel so safe and secure in his grip.  
I realise something… A thought is implanting itself into my mind from some outward force – and slowly, I'm believing it, it's imbedded in my brain.

_You. You are the one I've been waiting for. The one I belong with. We're…  
_He drops his gun and begins cradling my face, asking me if I'm all right.  
I'm not just all right. I'm _ecstatic_. All I've ever hoped for, all I've ever wished for has come true.  
The pink lights are engulfing us – the feeling of recognition… of being known. And he's feeling it too.

_Soulmates… we're _actually_ soulmates… _I suppress a giggle within my throat. This is just too much…  
His vampire eyes are searching my amber ones. He has his mouth open in shock. His face is flushed. I've never felt so happy before…

The sound of gunfire stops and the last person falls. The enemy has been obliterated. I didn't give the rookies as much credit as they deserved.  
_He's _on top of me whispering my name. I smile and say his back, before we kiss.  
The pink lights. The feeling of pure-love and perfection, of being completed.  
The loneliness is gone.

All I feel is this security that no guard unit could amount to. His arms are wrapping around me. I belong here. Here in his arms.

I smile against his lips. He's talking excitedly – about never knowing, about how we should have found out earlier, how this should have all pieced together. How could we have worked so closely together – as partners – and not know this?  
I let out a long, maniacal laugh.  
The Daybreakers around me shuffle nervously. All except _him_, who laughs along with me.

_Imagine the look on bosses face when we get home and tell him.  
_I'm grinning like a mad thing.  
We're a part of it all now – a deeper part of Circle Daybreak, not just the fighting arm. We're soulmates…and no one can take that away from us.


End file.
